


Magic at the End of the World

by orphan_account



Series: Dead Alive [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Hermione were safe in their home when it happened. Harry's godfather, after coming back from the veil, had called them through a new indestructable cell-phone. He told them that they were going to gather in his living room and try to get to America. It seemed safer than Britain because it started in Britain. It was for a while. But people die faster in America than Britain. They were unhealthy. But they didn't think of that with the panic they were in to get out. Out of all the people they called only Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Luna Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley were able to make it. Along with the Potters of course. *On Hold: writing another story and loss of inspiration*





	1. Number 1

Harry and his family were very close to their destination when they were greated by two slouched figures. Harry and Hermione were closest and could see that they were some of those weird dead things. They both silently raised their wands and a red light shot out, killing them instantly. The others were shocked. They normally didn't get to see things like that from the Potter family. They were very powerful. They would be even more stunning if Hermione hadn't miscarried all those years ago. But now they felt a little better that they hadn't had a child with them when it happened.When the two people of interest ddn't hear footsteps they stopped and turned around. 

"What are you waiting for? We're trying to get to the CDC." Harry said.

"We should hurry. If we can get there we should go quickly." Hermione followed.

They shook off their shock and continued. They got to the city. Hearing gunshots, they apparated to the top of a nearby building. When they got there they found themselves facing a man with a shotgun, a guy in a cop uniform, a young asian man, a blond woman, an angry black man, a sweet looking black woman, and a bratty looking blond woman. They looked in shock at the eight people in front of them. They had appeared seemingly from nowhere. 

"Who are you?" The police man asked. 

"What are you?" the bitchy looking woman asked. 

Harry and Hermione seemed to stand out among the group as leaders. 

"I'm Harry Potter this is my wife Hermione. My godfathers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. My good friends, Luna and Draco Malfoy and Fred and George Weasley."

"Hey y'all. How did you do that before?" the cop asked camly. 

"That was called apparation. Its magic. Its in our blood. Its somewhere in our ancestery." Hermione spoke up this time. 

"Thats mighty unatral." The white man said ferociously. Harry flinched sightly, reminded of the abuse he suffered at his uncle's hand. Hermione grabbed his hand tightly to comfort him. She knew all about what had happened in that horrible place.

"Its not actually. We were around before people like you were ever thought of. We lived through the dinosaur age." Remus answered, holding back Sirius when he tried to go after him. 

The man seemed to have nothing to say. But Luna still had somethings to say. 

"Rick Grimes. You will find your family, don't worry. But you should leave Mr. Dixon be should he try anything. Harry can help. But you should stop firing that gun. Its very dangerous in this kind of situation." 

"Hey there sugar tits. Wanna find somewhere more private?" The disgusting Dixon man said.

"Don't talk that way about my wife. I could make you and your brother into insects and crush you."

"Shhhhh Dray. The man is just insecure. Its a protection." Luna calmed Draco. 

"I think we should hurry up. We don't have all the time in the world here." The dark skinned woman said. The wizards all took turns apparating everyone into a large truck. They were off on their way to something called "The Quarry".


	2. Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the people at the quarry react to the new additions? What is happening behind everyone's back? Can Harry stop it before it escalates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you're insane and like Shane but he isn't going to be around much longer. He really annoys me and I think things could have progressed easier without him.

Harry had volunteered to keep watch that night. A normal person would be asleep right now but Harry had always been a night owl and he wasn't exactly normal. It had been a few days and people seemed to either ignore his power or they were intrigued by it. While he sat atop the RV, wand in hand, he heard a voice cut through the silence.

"You're sorry!? You're gonna be sorry boy." It was Shane. 

"No! Please!" And Carl. 

The sound of a slap echoed through the trees. Harry got off the RV and followed the cries of the small boy into the forest. His parents probably didn't know because he was pretty far into the dark trees. But Harry could pinpoint and enhance the sound with his magic. It had located many abused children of its own free will and informed its master, Harry, of the misfortunate happenings. One time it had gone all the way to Tennessee. Harry broke through the darkness into a clearing to see Carl Grimes trembling under the hands of a monster. Harry shot a spell at him. He couldn't remember if it was from his wand or not. Be couldn't even figure out what spell it was. His rage at seeing the bruised and shirtless boy lying on the cold, hard ground overode every thought in his head except for saving Carl from this horrid man. Once Harry was sure Shane was knocked out he calmed enough to check on Carl. He had signs of being hurt that had been there for months. But Lori, the bad mother she was, didn't notice. And Rick had only been here a few days. But with how much love Harry saw in that man's eyes for Lori and Carl he was sure he would have figured it out soon enough. Carl was still awake, barely. He whined when he saw Harry, a plead for his help. Harry gently picked him up in strong arms and cradled him close to his chest. He assured him that he was safe with him and that he would never let Shane hurt him ever again. Carl fell asleep and Harry sent a message to Hermione through their soul bond. 

"Hermione, love, I need you. Its a code purple." With how many times Harry's magic had found and helped a bad situation, they had made a code. Each one had been used at least twice. 

Red:multiple abused children  
Blue: Abused wife  
Purple: One abused child  
Teal: Death Eaters  
Yellow: Psychotic patient  
Maroon: Criminal  
Orange: Hurt animal(s)   
Green: Unknown cause of injury

"What? But this was supposed to be safe. I've been suspecting another purple and a blue in the camp. Who is it?" 

"Carl Grimes. It was that stupid Shane guy that keeps hitting on you and Luna."

"That dumb ass? If they don't kick him out for this we're leaving Harry."

"Agreed." 

Harry and Hermione had conjured a small bed for the boy and worked until morning patching him up. By the next day he was free of bruises and scars. Harry had never been able to get rid of his so whenever he could get rid of someone else's, he did. Just as they were finishing they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Rick Grimes walking to them. He looked torn. 

"What happened here and why is Shane so pissed at you?" This is what he would have said if he hadn't seen Carl. What he did say was "What did he do to my son?" 

"I was keeping watch and I heard Carl begging him not to hurt him and then I heard a slap. I managed to get to him before it got too bad and me and Hermione were able to heal all his wounds. He won't have any scars. But I think you should talk to him. He had injuries that dated back before the beggining of this thing." Harry explained to him. "I can wake Lori and get someone to help me get Shane out of here."

"Thank you." Rick shook his hand and gave Hermione a hug in gratitude.

"Its no problem Rick. We've done this for years. I worked as an auror, which is like a police officer, and Harry was a healer, which is like a doctor." Hermione told him softly. 

Harry woke Daryl to help him. He told Daryl what happened and he was more than willing to help. He was eager to get the man away from them. Harry knocked Shane out again and Daryl tied him up. Daryl watched him to make sure he stayed out while Harry woke Lori and gave her and Rick a potion to help Carl With his pain when he woke up because Hermione and Luna were helping the women with the laundry. 

"Lets go. We're taking him into the city. We will leave him somewhere with some food water and a gun. I'm not a murderer." Harry told Daryl when he got back. 

"Good deal." Daryl said in response.


	3. Number 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Daryl become good friends through their past hardships. Harry covinces the group that it's time to start for the CDC, but they are attacked that night.

It was late the next night. Carl had grown very fond of Harry in that day. They felt very safe with the witches and wizards in their camp. Apart from a certain man that Harry had threatened to kill if he touched his wife or daughter again. Amy had just come out to get some toilet paper when the walker came up behind her. Harry was about to kill it when it bit into her neck. His rage at himself helped him kill it before it got anyone else. Andrea ran to her side and Luna protected her from theany walkers that came through the trees and into their space. Sadly, they were unable to protect everyone. Harry's saving people thing made him hate himself for that. By the end of the attack only half their camp was left. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

The next day was one full of sorrow. They helped everyone bury their dead. Harry and Daryl went hunting. Daryl was in a horrid mood because Harry had to amputate his brother's arm because it had been bitten. 

"I asked you to help me with Shane the other day because I saw them. The scars. The signs of an abused child. I've seen them a million times. On others, in the mirror." Harry told him on the way back to camp. They had another hour to walk. 

"When did you see them?" 

"When you were changing. I know It doesn't seem like it but everyone is damaged. Hermione was a very lonely child, bullied all her life, until she met me. No one would touch her, the wife of Harry Potter. We got married when we were 1a and her parents decided that it was unethical. They removed Hermione from school until she got extremely sick. We have a soul bond. It's dangerous to be away from each other for long and if she dies I die." Daryl, though not speaking a word, listened closely. He was very intrigued. "Luna and Draco have gone through hell to be together. They were on different sides of the war in our world. Draco was forced to be on the wrong side. But when it climaxed he was a great help to ending it. He saved Luna a thousand times and when it finally did and they fell in love and they too have a soul bond. Luna is a strange person. She's been bullied for it until adulthood and her mother died when she was a child. The twins lost many of their family in the war." 

"This war sounds interesting. If you tell me about it I'll tell you about my parents. And Merle." 

"Deal. But we should probably wait. In supposed to tell Carl about it too so I might as well tell everyone. There are some things in that story that could help all of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are probably all going to be short but that's the best way for me to write this. I've been sick and I won't be back in school until Tuesday so I can write a lot for you guys.


	4. Number 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group travels to the CDC. Will there be anything for them there?

That morning everyone was getting ready to leave. Some decided to go a different way and those people were provided with supplies and a vehicle. Rick refused to let them leave until they took them. Harry admired him for that. He would have done the same thing. He has done the same thing. 

"Daryl? Can you go and get me my purse please?" Hermione asked him quietly. They had told him of the secrets it held and he seemed to be curious. Harry knew that Mione was trying to bring that curiosity out. They had spent a lot of time with Daryl since the Carl incedent. Harry believed it had something to do with his understanding of Daryl's gruff behavior. 

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

It was almost dark by the time they made it to the CDC. They ran quickly to the entrance and tried frantically to open the heavy doors only to find they were locked. Rick was about about to give up until Harry alerted them of movement of a camera. He assured them that he had been inside the CDC before and if no one was there it was shut down within 90 days. Someone was watching them. 

"Open the doors. There probably aren't very many of you left but we can help. Me and some of my friends have extensive medical training. I've been here before. I know that camera moved because you wanted to make sure we were safe. And that we were leaving. If you want to leave us out here with these monsters go ahead but that means our deaths are on you." Hermione shouted at the camera. Trying to save her husband. And child. And then she broke the news to the group. "Please. I'm pregnant."

Harry's breath hitched in his throat and the smile across his face was involuntary. The doors opened and they quickly acquired their things, Daryl getting the Potter's things, while Harry and Hermione held each other. Hermione was telling Harry that she had missed her period and Luna, having worked with pregnant witches in the past, diagnosed the cause being pregnancy. When they were in the safety of the building everyone congratulated the happy couple before a voice broke through their conversations. 

"You said you have medical training. How extensive? And how far along are you?" The man had thining blondish hair and sad eyes. 

"This is my husband Harry, our friends Draco and Luna, and Harry'a godfather Remus Lupin. They've all had very exstensive training. I myself have had less but still a lot of training in the medical proffesion. I am 2 months along." Hermione told him confidently. She fully believed in her family's medical abilities. 

"I'm going to need a blood sample from each of you. Then you can eat." The man said but before he could lead them away Rick had a question. 

"What's your name?"

"Edwin Jenner." 

The man led them to a room where he quickly drew their blood. It made a lot of them dizzy because they were so weak. Harry and Sirius offered to make something for them to eat, being some of the only ones to not feel dizzy. They found some frozen stakes in the freezer a long with various other meats. They made enough for their group to eat. While they were waiting for the last of the food to finish they had a conversation, they hadn't had too many lately. 

"So Hermione is pregnant. Thats great but it's gonna be difficult with this new world. It's dangerous out there."

"I'm hoping things don't turn out like last time. Me and Hermione didn't go anywhere for weeks. Luckily Draco and Luna were staying with us. We probably would have accidentally killed ourselves. We also have to be careful because if Mione d-dies in childbirth I'll die too. That little baby will be left all alone."

"No they won't. It'll have me and moony and Luna and Draco. We will make sure it has happy memories." 

"Thanks Sirius. I love you." Harry hugged Sirius tightly. He finally had his father figure. It seemed too late because he was about to be a father himself. 

"We should probably feed those people before they kill us."

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but there will be lots of chapters if I can. I'm really trying.


End file.
